


You're Leaving Me Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared and Jensen got married, Jensen's son Ian from his first marriage fell in love with Jared immediately. That changed completely when Jared got pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Leaving Me Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the spnkink-meme.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Jared murmurs, but his eyelashes flutter slightly as he hums in appreciation and exposes his neck a bit. Yes, feeling Jensen’s mouth there is definitely too tempting. 

“You think he can hear us?” Jensen purrs, placing small kisses down Jared’s jawline until he reaches his Adam’s apple. He pokes out his tongue and tastes the skin, his nose buried in Jared’s stubble. “’Cause I think he can’t,” he adds after a few seconds and wanders his hand down Jared’s body, toying with the hem of Jared’s pajama pants. Of course, Jared gives up. 

It starts it all. That night, it all begins.

***

They get together when Jared finally comes to his senses and realizes a few things – for example, that he could never be truly happy with anyone other than Jensen. At first, it’s just adoration, which is rather easy to fight. But as time goes by, it changes and transforms and actually turns into something more – into love – which he can’t fight at all, even though he tries to. But he can’t ignore it; the feeling in his gut every time his eyes fall upon Jensen’s face. It’s right there and it’s real and it would be really stupid to fight it, wouldn’t it?

Jared loves how tough Jensen looks, but there’s always a warm tone in his eyes; he loves how gentle Jensen acts when they’re alone; he adores how Jensen always knows when Jared needs holding and maybe a bit of reassuring. 

And Jared also loves Jensen’s son. But what is even more amazing is the fact that Jensen’s son loves Jared just as much. 

Jared is cautious at first, basically walking on his tiptoes around the five year old ball of energy. He’s afraid that little Ian might not accept him as a new partner for Jensen, due to the fact he’s used to being around a man and a woman, but he’s completely wrong about this. 

Ian falls in love with Jared almost immediately, sharing a knowing look with his father that says something like, _I can see why you chose this guy. He’s quite special, I like him as well._ And it’s unbelievable for both of them, actually, but Jensen is more surprised; to see the two most important people in his life playing together in the sand, laughing and carrying a beautiful, happy aura around them; that’s a dream coming true.

So it’s only a matter of time until they all move in together and Jared and Jensen get married. Jensen and Jared are still careful, never really mentioning Ian’s mother (no, they don’t want him to forget. He should remember her. But he’s so young and too fragile to hear anything about her death for now) if possible, and they’re… happy. They’re perfect. 

Ian clings to Jared as if he was his new mother; new _partner_ , and Jensen’s the head of the family. Yeah. They’re definitely a family, no doubt about that.

It’s only natural that when Jared finds out that he’s pregnant, the first thing that comes to his mind is that things have just gotten even more wonderful. Truth be told, Jensen’s reaction is pretty much the same. For a moment, he loses his subtle form and almost tears up, rushing towards Jared and covering him in a tight hug.

“That’s amazing, babe,” he whispers somewhere into the crook of Jared’s neck, in which he hides his face for a second before looking up. Jared can swear this is the happiest he’s ever seen his lover and as much as he’s excited about the baby, he could just spend the rest of his life staring at Jensen’s face. And he would be fucking thankful for every second. 

“I’m terrified,” he admits with a soft laugh when Jensen’s fingers tangle in his longish hair, catching his wrist and squeezing it. “But I can’t wait. I can’t wait to give this to us, and I can’t wait to see our baby. Our _baby_ , Jensen.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jensen nods and smiles once again, twining their fingers. “Damn, I can’t wait to tell Ian. I bet he’s going to be as excited as we are.”

***

They sit him down after they’ve seen Jared’s doctor and discussed everything. The pregnancy is supposed to go well, without any problems (or so it seems at the moment), and they decide that it’s time to tell Jensen’s son. Truth be told, they’re both excited and there’s no room for any kind of anxiety in their minds.

As Ian sits down on the couch, he bites down on his lip and smiles innocently, asking, “Have I done something?”

“Not at all, buddy,” Jensen reassures him and catches Jared’s hand in his, squeezing it. He’s still in the bubble of happiness and he honestly can’t wait to just blurt it out. But that’s Jared’s job. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Jared nods and squeezing Jensen’s hand back, he adds, “We just need to tell you something.”

Ian nods cautiously, trying to read his parents’ faces – it obviously isn’t bad news, considering the happy look they are wearing, so that’s great. But what is it going to be? Maybe they’ll finally get a puppy – Ian totally deserves that after months and months of convincing and childish fighting. He knows daddy Jared wants one as well, but daddy Jensen is against it for some mysterious reason he can’t understand no matter how hard he tries. 

The room falls silent for a moment, almost as if they wanted to give Ian time for thoughts like this, but actually, they just don’t know how to begin and what to say. 

They had talked about this for days and days and yet, they’re speechless. Jared’s heart is beating furiously and for the first time ever, he actually realizes that there’s another life growing in his body and he’s completely responsible for it. 

In the end, it’s him who breaks the silence with a shaky voice. “Hey, so,” he starts off and his nervous laughter rings around the room. “We just wanted to tell you that there is going to be four of us really soon.”

And as Jared finished the sentence, he looks encouragingly at Ian, as if he expected him to get the reference and understand it. But the truth is that Ian doesn’t get it at all – he’s just pretty sure that the puppy thing is going to happen. What else could Jared mean? 

“So we’re finally going to get a puppy?” he asks in a high-pitched voice, just to be completely sure. 

Jensen laughs and shakes his head. “No, no, that’s not what Jared meant,” he explains and letting go of his husband’s hand, he sits down beside Ian on the couch and pulls him in a half-hug. “We’re going to have a baby. You’re going to have a baby-sister or a baby-brother! Ain’t that amazing?” he tries to add cheerfully, but the way Ian’s face falls right away is overwhelmingly alarming. 

“Oh,” the boy utters and drops his gaze, staring down at his shoes.

***

Jensen retreats to their bedroom after spending almost hour and a half in Ian’s room. He looks tired, almost exhausted, as Jared looks up at him from the bed where he lies, reading a book (or at least trying to read a book – he hasn’t been very successful).

“So?” he asks in a raspy voice and Jensen sighs in response, closing the gap between them. He sits down on the bed, just beside Jared’s knees, and rests his hand on one of them. They stare at each other for a second, almost as if Jensen was too afraid to tell the truth. There’s definitely a lot of hesitation and Jared doesn’t like it.

“It took me ages to make him talk to me, man,” he admits and rubs his eyes before continuing. “It’s not that he’s not excited about the baby,” _He totally isn’t, Jared thinks,_ “But he’s scared we… or, well, that you won’t love him anymore.”

“What?” Jared squeaks, sounding both amused and shocked. “That’s stupid. Of course I will love him, the fact that we’re going to have a baby doesn’t change a thing about that.”

“Yeah, baby, I know that,” Jensen says quietly and runs his fingers down Jared’s cheek. “I guess that it would be too perfect if it went smoothly. He’ll get over it; he’s too small to understand some things right away.”

“I hope so,” Jared sighs and closes the book in his lap, placing it on the nightstand idly. “I want Ian to love the baby. I don’t know if we could make it work if Ian didn’t want this.”

And Jensen reassures him again and again that everything will be okay; that Ian just needs a few days. And who knows, maybe it’ll be okay in the morning. And of course Jared lets him comfort him, because that’s what Jensen’s supposed to do in the end. Another fact is that they’re both still ridiculously happy about Jared’s pregnancy, so it’s quite easy to believe Ian will be happy as well once he comes to terms with it. 

But truth be told, Jensen was right in only one thing – it would be too perfect if everything went as planned. Ian’s not happy about Jared’s baby – not the next day, not the next week and not the next month. Eventually, he even stops talking to Jared entirely, avoiding looking at him, only answering his questions if it’s really necessary. They drift apart and even though Jared’s going through the happiest time of his life, he actually misses Ian. A lot.

Of course, there’s still Jensen to reassure him that everything will be fine, but the situation still saddens him and it’s just not the same. It honestly hurts Jared to see Ian play with other kids or just telling Jensen about something that had happened to him that day. It hurts and half the time, as he gets more emotional due to his hormones going crazy, he’s actually sad about it. And he knows that’s no good for the baby, but he can’t help it. He misses Ian and Ian probably misses Jared – he shoots secret glances in his direction every now and then, but that’s it. Almost as if he was readying himself for being abandoned.

***

Just about the time when Jared expects the baby to kick for the first time, something else entirely happens to him.

In the middle of the night, he’s awoken by strange, unpleasant pain somewhere in his lower stomach. His belly is showing already and he rests his hand on it, as if he wanted to calm the baby. As he feels his palm going sweaty, the pain stops just as surprisingly as it started. 

After a few seconds, he lets out a breath of relief and his hand slides down from his belly. _Okay, everything’s fine, everything’s alright_ , he says to himself as his quickened breath calms again. He’s drifting to sleep when the pain strikes again, ten times stronger than before. He sits up in the bed, panicking, and he realizes he’s actually clenching his teeth so he wouldn’t cry out from how much it hurts. 

When the pain eases a bit, he shakes Jensen’s shoulder and when he sees him flutter his eyes open, he murmurs, “There’s something wrong with the baby.” And nothing in his whole life has ever sounded so horrible when said out loud.

***

As it turns out later, there’s nothing wrong with the baby. That’s not even the right wording; there’s nothing wrong with the babies. When the doctor says that Jared’s carrying twins and there was just a little problem with the position of their heads, which can be easily fixed with medication, Jared cries.

Not because he doesn’t want twins, or because he thinks he won’t be a good parent, or because he feels like that’s just too much; he’s just fucking happy. He’s happy that he hasn’t lost the baby, he’s happy that Jensen’s squeezing his hand and he’s happy because, _twins._

“That’s a gift right here,” Jensen comments happily. For a moment, Jared completely forgets about Ian – he won’t like this, that’s for sure. 

“I’m so damn happy,” Jared admits on their way home. Even though the doctor said that Jared has to stay in bed and rest as much as possible for the rest of his pregnancy, he doesn’t feel like he’s taking any risks with this. He’s just full of hope and he feels amazing, and important, which is what he’s always wanted to feel.

***

Even though Jared feels so hopeful, he lets Jensen tell Ian the news. Of course, there’s no happy look on the boy’s face, but it’s not like he expected it. On the first day, he curls up in their bed and, burying his face in Jensen’s pillow, he falls asleep pretty much immediately.

As the time goes by, though, the sadness starts again. Jared gets out of bed when he needs to pee or at meal times – or when Jensen decides to take him on a short walk – but other than that, he’s completely separated from the outside world. And he would appreciate company like nothing. Jensen can’t always sit by his side – he’s got work to do, places to be, things to attend – and Ian is too stubborn to get over the fact that there will be five of them. 

He doesn’t bring up this subject for a long time, though. When he finally comments on it to Jensen, he’s in the third trimester (eighth month, to be exact) and he’s really huge. He’s uncomfortable all the time and he’s bored out of his mind; a son that’s ignoring him completely is like a bonus he honestly can’t stand.

“I think I should talk to him,” he says to Jensen who rests his hand on Jared’s belly and smiles when one of the babies kicks. 

“Don’t,” Jensen argues gently and cuddles closer to him. It’s late at night and for once, Jared’s not too tired to keep up a decent conversation. That happens on daily basis these days; and as much as Jensen can’t wait to hold the twins in his arms, he also just wants his Jared back. “It would make things worse. _He_ needs to come to _you.”_

Jared hums in agreement and sighs. “I wish he would.”

“He will,” Jensen points out and a smile spreads across his face as he buries his fingers in Jared’s hair. “Your hair is longer. I like it,” he murmurs and presses his lips against Jared’s, letting out an appreciative sigh. 

The next day, though, things end up being different. Jared completely forgets about the conversation he had with Jensen and ignoring the order to stay in bed (which is even more important now that he’s close to _that_ day), he gets up in the afternoon. He meets their babysitter Laura in the kitchen and asks her (quite shyly) where Ian is. In his room, she answers with a soft smile and ducks her head, paying attention only to the food she’s preparing.

He thanks her and with determination, he slowly makes his way to Ian’s room. Damn, even walking kind of hurts right now. 

When he gets there, he doesn’t bother with knocking – it isn’t really necessary, is it? It’s weird enough that the door is closed, it used to be different. It makes Jared realize that not just he is alone – Ian is probably alone as well. He pushed his parents away, in the end – that’s not healthy for a five year old. Jared almost wants to run into the room and hug Ian, and tell him that they are always going to love him, no matter what happens. At that very moment, Jared is capable of forgiving the little boy for those months of silence, _just let them be okay, please_. 

And in the end, why couldn’t he do it? That’s exactly what Jared’s got in mind when he opens the door to Ian’s room – he’s just going to talk to him and hug him; maybe spend the afternoon with him. He’ll live after a few hours of not being in bed. Yes, that he can do. 

As he walks in a few things happen - maybe a bit too quickly. He notices Ian playing with his soccer ball – which he’s forbidden to do in the house – and he’s actually aiming right at the door. At the door that Jared’s just opened and is standing in right now. 

Before he can turn around or at least make Ian notice his presence, the ball is in the air. And Ian can be only five years old, but he can aim damn well. 

The ball hits Jared’s belly with shocking accuracy, making him take a few steps back, stumbling over his own feet. The pain that washes over him is bad – but not that bad. In the end, Ian’s not too strong to cause any harm, right? But it still hurts and Jared’s speechless, overwhelmed with what had just happened. He tries not to make any noise and not to panic, but he would really love to see himself in a car taking him to a hospital. _But he’ll be fine. He will be fine._

Without saying a word to Ian, who’s got shock written all over his face, he retreats to the bedroom, shouting at the babysitter to take care of the boy, and dials Jensen’s number frantically. It scares him to no end that neither of the babies is moving.

***

As Jared hoped, everything’s fine. It won’t probably even bruise, as the doctor said – he just warned Jared that this is what he gets when he ignores the orders. They’re sent home after ultrasound and Jared can tell that Jensen is pissed off.

“He deserves to be punished,” he snarls, squeezing the wheel in his hands. He’s frowning and it’s making his face look older and worn-out. 

“No, stop it,” Jared protests. “You should have seen the look on his face. He was terrified that he’d actually hurt me.”

“He could have hurt you!” Jensen acclaims angrily, but his face softens only seconds later and he’s searching for Jared’s hand. “I’m sorry, baby. I know you’re okay, and that’s important. But Ian should’ve been more careful.”

And yeah, Jared can only agree with that.

When they get home, the silence is still there. Ian’s listening carefully, though, as Jensen tells Laura that everything’s fine and she can go home now. He even looks relieved. 

When Jensen’s in the shower and Jared’s back in the bed, resting as he’s told to, the door creeps open and a small silhouette falls on the floor – Jared’s quite surprised to see Ian standing there. He raises an eyebrow at him, but utters, “What’s wrong?” nonetheless. 

Ian makes his way to the bed and after a few seconds of staring into Jared’s face, he tears up and cries, “I’m so sorry, daddy,” and Jared’s really got to fight the urge to pull Ian in a crushing hug. “I didn’t want to hurt you or your babies.”

“I know you didn’t, sweetheart,” Jared coos gently and reaches out his hands as an invitation to an actual hug. “Come here.”

Ian seems to be waiting just for that, because he rushes to be buried in Jared’s arms immediately. He hides his face in the crook of Jared’s neck, and even though it’s really uncomfortable and weird due to Jared’s huge belly, Jared really enjoys it. He breathes in the kid shampoo and feels complete after months of being a half-person. He squeezes Ian in the hug and feels Ian’s small, short hands wrap around his neck.

“I love you,” Ian admits quietly and after a few seconds of hesitation, he reluctantly adds, “And I love your babies, you know?”

“Boy, I thought you’d never say this,” Jared laughs nervously and looks up, just to see Jensen standing in the doorway, a proud smile dancing on his lips. “I love you, too,” he says back and it goes both to the boy, and to the boy’s father.


End file.
